Forever Dreaming A Birthday Present To Amy
by HeartfeltAngel
Summary: Iggy finds himself in a familiar dreamland where his long lost love is beside him. It's the only place he can find himself and he wants a remembrance of this. He doesn't get quite what he wants. R&R! Oneshot but will continue if it is popular :D


This is an early birthday present for my BFFL Amy!!!

**She's (insert age here) on Thursday and her name is **_addicted-to-oxygen_!!!!

**She is the best friend ever and I love her to pieces (not like that you jerks!)**

**You need to check out her profile ASAP after you read her birthday present. This is something that would happen to her. Poor karma has bad luck on us poor girls!**

**So happy birthday Amy, I hope its a good one,**

**Love your Monoka**

* * *

The world hazed around me.

I enjoyed the floating feeling as I spun in this multicoloured dreamland. I love to sleep because it is the only place I see.

And I mean literally… _see_

Breathing in the soft buttercup scent I slowly opened my eyes. And there it was, the place I visit every time I dream. It's the only place I've ever seen. No coordinates, no School… no hatred. Just as plain as the wings on my back…

I slowly opened my wings and the feathers were gently caressed by the spring time breeze. I shook my head and my wings fluttered with me. Pure bliss. The scene before me unfolded like a crumpled newspaper to the familiar scene of a babbling brook with a drooping willow tree shading me above and long dewy grass entwined in my fingers. The shades of leaves dappled sunlight in my face as I gazed over the loping landscape.

She would be here soon.

And soon enough I heard the soft slippery slides of her feet as she came into view. Her face was split into a wide grin and her blue eyes twinkled. Her long flowing curly hair was waving far past her shoulders. Her wings, like mine, were open and gracefully swinging as she ran.

'Iggy!' she called laughing.

She threw herself down beside my in the grass, her own wings bent beneath her, a tawny colour with white streaks. She sighed as she gazed over the beautiful landscape.

'Beautiful ain't it?' She whispered, popping her chewing gum. 'I knew I'd find you here. I always do…' She laid her head on my shoulders and watched the stream carry dreams and hopes to people all over the world. They didn't need to carry mine. Mine were right here beside me. She lifted her head and kissed me, a soft teasing happiness rolled inside me as I wrapped my arms around her. As happy as a mutant bird kid could ever be.

'Amy' I whispered against her mouth and she giggled and she leaned in again. Suddenly I found a foreign substance in my mouth.

'_OOPS_!' She said clapping her hand against her mouth as I handed her the retrieved chewing gum. 'I'm so sorry Ig…'

I gazed into her eyes and I knew I didn't care one bit.

'Doesn't matter Amy…' I let her slouch across me as we watched the world spin around us and we lazily kissed and held hands for a while. And it was then I felt myself starting to lose myself and I found my vision starting to blacken again.

'Don't leave me in the dark…' I fretted as I clutched at her as the landscape disappeared behind her, 'I don't want to be alone.'

'You won't be silly. I'll always be here,' She said pointing to my heart and then said, 'you know where to find me. Every time you close your eyes I'll be waiting for you.'

'What happens if your not here?' I whispered as tears started to burn my vision deprived eyes as her edges started to fade and I started to feel the bedspread beneath me.

'Here!' She said quickly and she spat her chewing gum into my hand and smiled. My hand closed around the reminder as she waved goodbye. I leaned in or one last lingering kiss when-

_'IGGY. GET YOUR SKINNY WHITE ASS OUT OF BED_!' Called Max as I heard the others stomp around her downstairs. Amy was gone.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw what I knew I was gong to see. Nothing. I opened my hand and I felt nothing and I frantically searched the bed for the forgotten chewing gum that reminded me of her. I would find her for real someday. I gave up my search in vain and heaved myself out of bed. I padded down the landing and brushed my hand through my hair. It caught in something. Something sticky.

'Uh oh…' I whispered.

**'AAAMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Oh Amy...**

**Please R&R and send a happy birthday to her on the 4th of March (Or after. I hope she doesn't mind the bombardment of HAPPY BIRTHDAYS coming her way :S)**

**As Amy would say:**

**Peaceout**

**Heartfelt Angel**


End file.
